Age is just a number - Rayleigh x Reader
by RanaParra
Summary: Rayleigh, the silver fox, has you in his sights.


You sat next to your instructor as he drank heavily, your instructor was none other than Silvers Rayleigh, he had been for the last several months teaching you how to use haki. You were quite frankly his second best student, behind the infamous Straw Hat Luffy. He so enthusiastic about your progress that he had decided to take you out for a drink as a reward for training so hard on the isolated island, to a bar on the next island over. "You can really pound those drinks down for an old man," you comment, sipping at the same drink you had ordered when you walked in. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't hold my own when it comes to alcohol, I'm not dead yet," he laughed, "what about you? Aren't you going to drink?" He questioned, pointing to your drink. " I am drinking, just not nearly as much as you," you muse, taking another small sip. "Come on now, live a little, you're young, have a good time with your instructor," he cheers, getting a bottle of heavy liquor and pouring some into your cup. "H-hey!" You huff in protest, he simply gave you a hearty smile, that smile that made you melt inside, "f-fine…"

He had convinced you, he had gotten you to drink with him, all because of that smile of his that you couldn't resist. He had gotten you to drink a whole bottle after about an hour, putting his arm around your cheerfully, "atta girl! I knew you could drink!" He chimes, pulling you close to his side. You giggle drunken and shyly, you could feel his muscles pressed against you, "y-yeah I guess." He laughed whole heartedly, holding you close. You both spent hours at the bar until you were thrown out around sunrise. "W-well we should go back to our dingy," you stammer drunken, looking up at Rayleigh. "Indeed, we should head back to the island and rest," he nodded, seemingly sober, keeping you upright as he lead the way to the dingy. You leaned on him, blushing both from drunkenness and from being so close to him, his scent lingered in the air around you, he smelled amazing. You nestled your face in his side, sending a shiver down his spine, you had tickled his side a bit.

He guided you back to the dingy, making sure you got in before getting in himself, untying it from the dock and casting off. "You can rest if you wish, sleep off the alcohol, I can carry you to your bed," he offered. You shake your head, struggling to keep consciousness. "If you would like, I could sink a little lower and you could lay on me," he offered thoughtfully. You blush harder, though not enough for him to notice, "I-I-I guess.." He offers another sweet smile and lounges in the dingy, patting his chest for you to lay on. You shyly crawl over and straddle his lap, then lay your head on his chest, when you do, he placed his hand on your head and began to stroke your hair, "go on and relax, I'm here." Your heart would beat faster, his body was so well sculpted and toned for his age. You bit your lip, feeling his abs through his shirt with light fingertip touches. "are you okay? You feel a bit shaky." He asked worried, you were shaking because you wanted to feel more of him, but he didn't know that.

You slid your head up higher and nestled into the crook of his neck, catching him off guard, "h-hey there, are you alright?" He asks, you nod in his neck, tickling him a bit with your breath, making him shiver. "H-hey.." He breathes, containing the excitement in his pants, rubbing your back., "I-if you're not careful I may do something you'll regret later." You swallow and bit his neck lightly, "o-oh dear.." He pants, "p-please, have mercy, you're drunk and I just can't take advantage of such a beautiful young lady." You move your lips to kiss his adams apple, "Rayleigh, please, you've been such a good teacher to me, let me show you my gratitude." He hovered his hands just above your body, shaking anxiously and swallowing, "I-I am but an old man though, you'll regret it later." You pick up your head and lightly claw his chest, biting your lip, "your body feels differently, it hasn't caught up to your age at all, it so firm and sculpted. Your age is just a number, I know you can rock my body better than any young man." He chuckled nervously as he became rock hard, nervously touching your backside, "c-can this wait until you're sober? When your mind is not clouded by alcohol."

You shook your head in refusal, "I want you now, please, you've been teasing me all night, your body has been calling me." You rub yourself against his bulge feverishly, "please, Rayleigh, I don't wanna have to rape you." He pants heavily, gripping your bottom tightly, "I-I don't think it counts of it's consensual my dear," he breathes, biting his lip. "Rayleigh, please," you begged at a higher pitch, grinding harder against him, "show me your expertise." He put his arms tightly around you and thrusts up hard against your grinding, some juices seeping through his tight pants, hiding his face in your neck. You gasp and dig your nails deeper in his chest, "R-Rayleigh," you moan softly against his ear. He shudders and carefully feeling blindly to remove your bottoms, you assist him and stand, letting them slide down and off your ankles. He lays his head back on the seat and makes you sit on his face, his tongue entering you, "a-ah! Oh my!" You gasp, his tongue worked quickly at your insides as he held you there by your hips, "y-you don't have to do this, we could just get to it." He rumbles lowly, pressing his tongue deeper and rougher against your walls, rubbing your thighs.

He ate you out for several minutes, throbbing in pain, but he didn't stop until you had climaxed in his mouth. When you did, he released you from his hold and let you straddle back onto his lap, just in front of his zipper. You lick your lips seductively and unzip his pants, letting his throbbing member fling out, it was red and you could physically see how much pain he was in from it. "You held back for so long, you poor thing, allow me to make you feel better," you breathe, positioning yourself above him. He rubbed your side with one hand, the other clawing at the wood anxiously. He hissed in pain somewhat, it was slightly painful for him to finally feel pleasure, "shit… I-it's been a while since I've been with a woman, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to last," he pants embarrassed. "It's okay, you already made me cum, so now it's my turn to return the favor," you whisper in his ear, tongue running over the rim of ear. He blushed slightly and hid his face back into your neck, "thank you, you make me feel young again."

He held you tightly in his arms, thrusting up hard and fast, forcing a moan out of you. The sound of your moans were music to his ears, he craved earing more from you, it drove his thrusts to automatically reach top speed. The dingy splashed wildly in the water, creating waves that splashed up over the side slightly. You moaned loudly, the air of the endless ocean swallowed your voice from any surrounding islands, only Rayleigh could hear your sweet cries of pleasure. You claw at his back, holding him tightly, you were about to burst on him again, you hadn't anticipated that you would climax from just a few thrusts, but then again he was going at full speed. He gripped at the back of your shirt tightly and thrusts as hard as he could, swiftly nearing his climax, "s-shit…" He hissed, releasing decades of juices into you heavily, filling your insides to the brim. You drooled, riding out his climax, he had released so much that it forced out your own climax. In the midst of your climax, the dingy crashed against the shore and launched you back and him to drop on top of you. You coughed and he chuckled, "look like we made it home. I hope when you get sober that you won't regret this." You smile, breathless, cupping his face and capturing his lips, "I'm already sober after all that, I regret nothing." He smiled and gets off you, picking you up in the process of getting up, "come, I'll take you to bed."


End file.
